THE 4 KINGS
by TEZUKA Z0NE
Summary: Había una vez 4 reyes: El rey Tezuka, el rey Atobe, el rey Yukimura y el rey Shiraishi. Un reino donde todos viven felices, pero como siempre hay rebeldes que tratan de sublevarse contra los buchous/capitanes, escribo contra los 4 Reyes.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS CUATRO REYES**

**Nota: **_Los personajes de The Prince of tennis no me pertenecen son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi._

**2da Nota:**_ Cualquier parecido con los datos oficiales/manga/anime/especiales, etc, etc, etc... de POT, es mera coincidencia. (XDDDDD)_

_**Primer Capítulo: ¿? **_

Había una vez cuatro reinos unificados en uno, los cuatro reinos eran: El Seigaku reinado por Tezuka Kunimitsu, el Hyotei reinado por Atobe Keigo, el Shintenhouji reinado por Shiraishi Kuranosuke y el Rikkaidai reinado por Yukimura Seiichi, cada uno de estos hermosos reyes con porte y elegancia, eran amados y aceptados por sus seguidores, especialmente por las fangirls que los aclamaban.

En una gran habitación lujosa se encontraba, quien era el que más disfrutaba, se había encargado de propagar el reino y brindaba grandes eventos gracias a las riquezas que tenía, su nombre Atobe Keigo el bello, pues era el más vanidoso de ellos y siempre le gustaba llamar la atención, se encontraba escuchando música clásica tranquilamente en una silla de terciopelo; rosas color vino parece que estaban a su alrededor, adornando con su presencia.

-¡Ojalá estuviera aquí mi digno rival, tan fuerte como el roble, cabello color miel, piel clara y ojos de color chocolate, imponente y con un aura color oro como el color favorito de ore-sama, para acordar un duelo de tenis!

-"No te preocupes tanto obocchama. Si me das un momento y me tienes un par de minutos, con las que yo pueda atravesar lodos y zarzales, entonces verás que traeré conmigo a tan noble y hermoso rey Tezuka como te lo imaginas- dijo el sirviente anciano.

Luego… en el patio trasero… (XD)

El mayordomo llegando donde estaba Tezuka.

-"Joven rey Tezuka, le traigo a usted una carta enviado por mi noble señor, el rey Atobe".

-"Dile a tu amo"- dijo el rey Tezuka Kunimitsu -"que se lo agradezco mucho y que dentro de poco regreso."

Después de 1 hora.

-Buenas tardes- saludaba el otro rey hermoso que acaba de llegar, era la persona favorita del rey Atobe Keigo, quien se había ganado su respeto de nombre Tezuka Kunimitsu, de un porte elegante, como era de imaginar mientras caminaba tenía un aura impresionante color oro, este rey era conocido por que le encantaba la perfección, atribúyase a dicho rey, aquel entrenamiento espartano que había.

-¿Cómo te fue pescando ah~n?- preguntaba mientras tomaba su te el rey Atobe, cruzando las piernas -¿Te divertiste?

-Hn- contesto estoicamente el rey Tezuka sentándose en uno de los elegantes sillones, mientras los sirvientes le servían también él te.

-Muy buenas tardes – el otro rey precioso acababa de llegar, de nombre Yukimura Seiichi, también poseía elegancia, de alguna manera una suave brisa ingreso por la amplia ventana meciendo el jersey que traía puesto, volviendo el entorno como encantado por su presencia – así que hoy es Beethoven, Wagner será mañana y supongo que el trance luego.

-Luego será tu turno ¿no?- hablaba Keigo, pues habían decidido que rotarían con la música, de acuerdo a los gustos de los cuatro -¿pensé que tu llegada iba a tardar más?

-Como faltar a la hora del té, mis buenos amigos- decía amablemente mientras tomaba asiento el rey Yukimura- además ya termine todos los retratos de la galería de arte.

-Eso no me lo pierdo por nada- contestaba con malicia y diversión en los ojos, el rey Atobe.

Y de esta manera disfrutaban de una tarde amenamente, la tranquilidad primaba, se abrió la amplia puerta...

-Ah Tezuka-kun desde que se fue a pescar, su aura se ha vuelto aún más intensa- dijo alguien. Finalmente había llegado el también precioso rey que faltaba, de nombre Shiraishi Kuranosuke, él era el menos estricto de los cuatro, pues le gustaba la autonomía, mientras a los demás la disciplina, a él recurrían los novatos cuando había problemas, pero igualmente era conocido por sus gustos sádicos con las plantas venenosas, parándose frente a un gran espejo donde podía ver toda su elegante y bella silueta como la luz de la luna- ¡Espejito, espejito de esta habitación! ¿Quiénes son los más hermosos de esta región?- preguntaba, el espejo respondió: los cuatro (era Kachiro detrás del espejo, esa era su función XD).

Y estos eran los cuatro reyes. Un reino muy feliz donde todos vivían dichosos, con cantos por las calles, pajaritos volaban y conejitos saltaban. Por su puesto en cada reino, había revoltosos que no estaban de acuerdo a cumplir las reglas, para eso estaban los del Higa; un equipo especial de golpeadores que ponían orden, recibían órdenes directas especialmente del rey Atobe, por su legendaria tarjeta Diamond Miracle King. Pero aun así, todos eran muy felices, la tarde era preciosa, transcurrieron las horas…

Una llovizna improvista había llegado, ya era de noche… en las alcantarillas (¡oye!) bueno, bueno, en las oscuras calles, había alguien encapuchado con una túnica larga oscura, acompañado por una niebla espesa, húmeda y pegajosa, con un viento helado; el frío calaba hasta los huesos, sospechosamente tan enigmático personaje golpeo la puerta de un manera un tanto peculiar.

TOC-toc-TOC-toc.

-¿Quién es y que quiere?- otra voz le recibió, del otro lado del portón de la casa.

-No me habrá la puerta…- susurraba el encapuchado.

-¿Qué?

-No me habrá la puerta…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que no me abra la puerta!

-Bueno.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA!- golpeaba con sus puños, mientras la lluvia era más intensa.

-¡Pero si dijiste que no lo hiciera!

-¡Esa era la contraseña para ingresar!

-Ah…- mirando por el rabillo de la puerta, antes que nada -¡¿Qué es esto, se están burlando?! ¡No hay nadie, van a lamentarlo!

-¡Aquí abajo!- decía el encapuchado bajito.

-Ya veo.

-Tche ¿A cuántos no dejaste ingresar de esta manera?

-No diré nada si tú no lo dices.

-No importa solo ábreme la puerta.

De esta manera los dos misteriosos personajes, ingresaron a una habitación oscura, unas velas alumbraban el sitio y habían más encapuchados con túnica larga oscura sentados en los sillones viejos, no dejando ver sus rostros, eran conocidos como los cuervos (¡Oye! ¡¿Otra vez?! Ya van dos...) ¡Cállense! Yo soy quien narra y tengo mis razones. En fin, llegando a su destino…

-Siéntate- le ordenaron.

En el medio se situó la figura principal alguien encapuchado con una túnica larga oscura también (parece que estaba de moda entre ellos).

-Iré directo al punto. Estamos reunidos aquí, porque cada uno de nosotros tiene razones para revelarse contra el reino de terror, de los 4 reyes. Para ver que estamos en confianza, cada uno de nosotros va a mostrar su rostro, presentarse e indicar porque se subleva. Empecemos con el que llego al último.

-No quiero ¿además a ti quien te nombro líder?- decía el rebelde.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Preséntate ya!

-No quiero.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para tus berrinches, ustedes que están a su lado descúbranle el rostro!

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos muéstranos tu rostro!

-¡No quiero!

Después de una pelea entre forcejeo y forcejeo, le descubrieron el rostro.

-¡Ryoma Echizen del Seigaku! – (Tan-tan tan: sonido de sorpresa XD).

-Mada Mada dane.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Si eres el elegido del rey Tezuka, para sucederle como pilar central del Seigaku. Además eres considerado como su hijo adoptivo!

-Tengo mis razones- decía fríamente, tomando de su ponta (que quien sabe de dónde lo saco).

-¡Si no nos dices las razones, no podrás formar parte de esta rebelión!- amenazo la figura principal.

-Si no me incluyen le contare todo a Tezuka-buchou y les hará correr vueltas, hasta ver solo los cordones de sus zapatos- reía fanfarronamente.

-No dirás nada, si te desaparecemos- una sonrisa y una voz tenebrosa de alguien que estaba sentado a la derecha hablo, tenía un aura escabrosa.

-Glub- trago en seco Echizen.

-¿Y bien?- por todos.

-Mis razones son, Tezuka-buchou me eligió como su sucesor, como pilar central y como en mi tercer año seré el buchou del Seigaku también, ha empezado a darme un entrenamiento espartano especial.

-Pero con él todo siempre es así.

-No, conmigo es el triple- explicaba Ryoma -ni siquiera con Kaidoh-senpai y Momo-senpai es de esa manera y sigue insistiendo con que deje la ponta pues no es saludable, me dio una dieta estricta de Inui-senpai, el cual consiste que tome mucha leche en lugar de la ponta, según dice para que crezca de una manera más aprisa, para tener el tamaño adecuado para mi edad.

-Ah…- todos mirándole la estatura de arriba abajo, dándole la razón al rey Tezuka.

-¿Qué?- secamente pregunto, dejando de tomar su ponta.

-No nada- divisando a otro lado los que estaban ahí, silbando para desviar el tema.

-Bueno… - decía la figura principal del medio- ahora tú el siguien-.

-¡Koshimae yo sabía que te ibas a revelar!- decía apuntando con su dedo acusador a Ryoma, alguien que todos reconocieron por la voz y por el apodo a Echizen.

-¡Kintaro Toyama del Shitenhouji!- por todos.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Kintaro! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mucho gusto!- mostrando su rostro, saludaba muy feliz y divertido, quitando el ambiente sombrío por uno alegre.

-¡Ejem!- puso orden la figura principal- presentante e indica porque te sublevas.

-Sí ¿tú no eres el súper novato del Shitenhouji? mimado por tu hermano adoptivo, el rey Shiraishi ¿Qué razones puedes tener tú?- casi todos le cuestionaban a la vez, como si hubieran ejercitado antes. (No olviden sus líneas o los despido ¬ .¬).

-Si ¡Pero ustedes no entienden!- decía algo exaltado Kintaro, moviendo los brazos- Shiraishi podrá ser amable ¡pero siempre me anda amenazando con su brazo y ahora también con sus plantas venenosas! Solo porque no llego temprano a las prácticas y siempre que quiero hacer lo que quiero no me deja, como saltarme a las practicas, retar a otros oponentes en partidos no oficiales ¡No tienen idea de cómo sufro!

- …- Esta vez todos estaban con gotones en sus cabezas encapuchadas y Echizen también.

-Ah… no importa, todos tienen sus razones por muy irrelevantes que sean… - expresaba el encapuchado principal de también túnica larga oscura- el siguiente.

Esta vez varios a la vez se pararon descubriendo sus rostros.

-Nosotros estamos aquí, por Tachibana-buchou.

-¡Son los Fudomine! – Por todos otra vez -¿Pero qué razones pueden tener ustedes?

-¡Ya lo dijimos por Tachibana-buchou!- decía Kamio- nosotros nos esforzamos mucho… -(Sonido de violines en tragedia por favor)-… como decía nos esforzamos mucho, pero mucho para que Tachibana-buchou fuera aceptado como uno de los 4 reyes, pero no lo dejaron, hasta Ibu y yo le teñimos el pelo a uno rubio, pero… aun con eso… ¡Así que en venganza hemos decidido todos los titulares del Fudomine revelarnos!

-Pero si son 4 reyes, a lo mejor hubieran pedido que sea un 5to rey o algo así, no un 4to- decía Ryoma impertinentemente, tomando de su ponta.

-Si se lo pedimos, pero dijeron que no llenaba las expectativas-Ibu hablando- pero ¿quién te crees que eres? si solo eres un kohai, hay que ser demasiado presumido para tratar a tus senpais de esa manera, aprende a ser más educado, me enerva tu actitud, pero ¿porque tenías que unirte a nosotros Echizen? bien podías haberte quedado como el príncipe malcriado de siempre, pero tenías que tratar de llamar la atención… -(y así seguía con su monologo, como cuando uno postea en solitario en algo, en algún foro que conozco- ¬ 3¬ se pone a silbar- XD)… claro ahora también….

-¡IBU!- por todos para callarle.

-Son unos mandones- Ibu sentándose.

-Ah… está bien pasemos al otro, ya sabes que decir.

- Gekokyujou…- (quitarle un puesto aun superior) dijo parándose, descubriéndose el rostro.

-Ah… Hiyoshi Wakashi del Hyotei, que sorpresa- dijeron irónicos, aburridos sin sorprenderse, ya sabían que bien podía hacer eso, como la traición de Starscream a Megatron (Vi la película XD).

-¡Gekokyujou a Atobe-buchou!

-Sí, ya…- pasando de el -el siguiente…

-Yooo…- finalmente el que había espantado a Echizen con su aura, iba mostrar su rostro, todos miraban expectantes tragando en seco también- quiero venganzaaaaa…- voz aterrorizante, todos empezaron a temblar- por Yuuta - finalmente hablo con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Fuji Syusuke!- (tan-tan-tan).

-Sí, yo- hablo Fuji con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-¿Fuji-senpai que estás haciendo aquí?- cuestiono Ryoma- Pensé que eras feliz porque jugabas al tenis y eras el fotógrafo oficial del reino.

-Claro era muy feliz- sonreía afirmando con la cabeza- hasta que…-abriendo los ojos.

-¿Hasta qué?- Por todos.

-Mizuki el encargado del periódico del reino, público un artículo vergonzoso de Yuuta.

-Ah- por todos, sabían que Syusuke era sobreprotector con su hermano menor.

-Antes de que se publique yo personalmente trate de hablar con los 4 reyes para solucionar el problema tranquilamente, pero… no me atendieron, pues salieron antes, Tezuka se fue a pescar, Atobe estaba en su tratamiento de belleza, Shiraishi y Yukimura se fueron a ver sus plantas venenosas, por eso pienso vengarme- decía con una aura tenebrosa.

-…- Todos comenzaron a temblar, pero de que era buen aliado, lo era.

-A-Ahora tú el último- decía el de túnica negra principal, algo nervioso por el aura de Fuji.

-Bueno yo- expresaba dubitativo, pero luego con mucha seguridad se descubrió el rostro parándose- ¡estoy aquí, porque estoy harto que me digan cabello de alga!

-¡Kirihara Akaya del Rikkaidai!

Ahora entiéndanse por que les puse ese nombre "los cuervos" los niñatos principales y elegidos de las 4 escuelas principales de los reyes, estaban aquí: Ryoma Echizen del Seigaku, Toyama Kintaro de Shitenhouji, Hiyoshi Wakashi del Hyotei y finalmente Kirihara Akaya del Rikkaidai. Por tal el famoso dicho: "Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos…" (Ah, ese era el título de este capítulo, olvide colocarlo XD).

-¿Pero qué razón puedes tener tu…- casi todos comenzaban con su frase entrenada al estilo espartano, pero se detuvieron al hablar, pues -tienes razón, pobre de ti…

-¡¿Verdad que si?! ¡En el Rikkaidai siempre me están maltratando, hasta creo que les gusta verme en un charco de sangre! ¡Se aprovechan de mi inocencia! -XD- ¡me dicen de todo y mi cabello ¿Que quieren que haga si tengo el cabello así?! ¡A todos ellos los voy a aplastar algún día! –desahogándose Kirihara- ¡El peor de todos es Sanada fuku-buchou! Aunque es el segundo al mando, siempre tan rígido con sus reglas, pero claro cuando esta con el rey Yukimura-buchou no se vuelve más manso por que no puede, además con su actitud de anciano no es divertido, me manda a correr 100 vueltas por nada, a veces pienso que no tiene vida social-

-¡URUSAI!- (¡Cállate!) grito Sanada, mientras mostraba su rostro escondido, pues lo que cubría su rostro se le había caído por el disgusto (ah sí… ¡TAN-TAN –TAN!).

-¡Sa-Sanada fuku-buchou! – se asustó Akaya por ver ahí a su vice-capitán- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡SANADA GENICHIROU DEL RIKKAIDAI! – Por todos, MUY sorprendidos, él era la figura encapuchada principal al mando que estaba en el medio- la sombra siempre sombra del rey Yukimura, al que le dicen el emperador. ¿Qué motivos tienes tu par-

- ¡TARUNDORU! ¡¿Y quién es la sombra de quién?! ¡Estoy aquí y punto!- decía Sanada.

-Eso no es justo, todos expusimos nuestras razones, te toca a ti- decía Fuji.

-La razón es que ya es hora de poner en su lugar a esos reyes, he visto como maltratan a los débiles y creo que es injusto…

-Sí, sí – todos sabían que el también maltrataba a los débiles - ¿la verdadera razón?- por casi todos.

-Creo que tiene que ver con la exposición de arte de Yukimura-buchou - decía uno.

-¡AKAYA!

-L-lo siento Sanada fuku-buchou… t-te ves bien de best model te lo aseguro.

-¡Ah, con que esa es la verdadera razón!- por casi todos- ¡para evitar que se lleve a cabo esa exposición!

-¡NO IMPORTAN LOS MOTIVOS! ¡TODOS COINCIDIMOS EN QUE QUEREMOS DERROCAR A ESOS CUATRO!- por Sanada.

-Bueno yo quería vengarme de Sanada fuku-buchou, para mí esto ya no tiene sentido…- Akaya protestaba susurrando solo en un rincón, retirándose.

-¡¿QUÉ, TU?!- Sanada le grito agarrándole de la solapa del jersey.

-No, digo… ¡LO VAMOS A LOGRAR!- no teniendo opción exclamo entusiasta Kirihara.

-¡SI!- por todos los presentes que apoyaron animados.

Mientras en otro lado…

En una sala magnifica con música tranquila, era una noche cálida, las ventanas abiertas de par en par, el cielo sin una nube… -(¡¿Oye por qué en nuestro sitio es todo frio y húmedo?/ Son los cuervos ¿qué querían? ¬ .¬ pero esta bien el lugar solo de Fuji es cálido XD) volviendo… en fin…en tan agradable estancia se encontraban los 4 reyes, pero de repente tuvieron un presentimiento parándose de golpe, mirando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que algo se acerca- decía el rey Yukimura, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ah… Ecstasy~ - el rey Shiraishi ansioso.

-La diversión está a punto de comenzar ¿Ah~n?- el rey Atobe con un brillo de regocijo en los ojos.

-Yudan Sezu ni Ikou- el rey Tezuka Kunimitsu serio e impasible, con su aura.

De algún modo un sentimiento les transmitieron los 4 reyes a los ahora rebeldes llamados los cuervos. Por tal se estremecieron al unísono los rebeldes.

-N-No importa, ¡aun así vamos a seguir adelante con nuestro plan!- dijo Sanada finalmente a los restantes cuervos.

Y de esta manera en un tranquilo reino, reinado por cuatro reyes, comenzó una rebelión.

**Moraleja: "Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos."**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Por fin termine esta parte, si les divirtió y quieren que lo continúe pueden dejar un comentario onegai .

Me divertí escribiendo esto, jajaja. (En algunos aspectos como debieron darse cuenta, me base en sus datos oficiales, también en los especiales, etc, de POT. Hay algunos chistes que deben saber de POT para entenderlos XD). Creo que todo está marchando a favor de los 4 reyes. Nos estamos leyendo.

_Atobe: ¡espera un momento!_

Ah ¡hola! ¿Qué se te ofrece Atobe?

_Atobe: ¿¡ Oresama exige saber porque me dijiste Megatron!?_

¿Eh?

_Atobe: ¡obviamente si Hiyoshi es Starscream yo sería Megatron de los Decepticons!_

¿Ah?

_Atobe: ¡deja de fingir! ¡¿Seguro Tezuka es Optimus Prime?!_

Bueno… Tezuka Optimus Prime ¿cómo que le va bien no? El color y todo la cosa…mmm…

_Atobe: ¿Y bien?_

Ah… sálvame Optimus ¡escribo Tezuka Mitsu-chan! (se protege detrás de Tezuka XD).

Atobe solo era un chiste, como crees, si tú a Tezuka lo ayudas mucho, en fin, como recompensa Atobe, te dejo leer el diario de Tezuka Kunimitsu XD. (si desean ver este fanart que encontre, entren a mi profile).

_Posdata: Depende de cada uno de ustedes, si quieren a los personajes normales o tamaño chibi para este fic_.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS CUATRO REYES**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes de The Prince of tennis no me pertenecen son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi._

**2da Nota:**_ Cualquier parecido con los datos oficiales/manga/anime/especiales, etc, etc, etc... de POT, es mera coincidencia. (XDDDDD)_

**II**

Érase una vez en una tierra lejana de un reino reinado por cuatro reyes, vivía un joven rey que aunque tenía todo lo que pudiese desear, el rey Atobe Keigo el bello era: consentido, malcriado y engreído.

-Cuentan por ahí que una noche, una vieja al parecer mendiga en traje de baño, llego al castillo y le ofreció una sola rosa a cambio de refugio contra el cruel frio -chismeaba uno -espantado por su aspecto el rey Atobe hecho a la anciana a la calle.

-Ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por verla en traje de baño, cuando la volvió a rechazar. La anciana desapareció y… al día siguiente anuncio que era parte de los ancianos consejeros entrenadores, resulto ser Sumire Ryuzaki.

-Pero el rey Atobe Keigo no intento disculparse, trato de echarla nuevamente, pero ya era tarde porque ella ya había firmado contrato. Y como castigo se paseó por los alrededores con ropa de dormir por las noches o con traje de baño en pleno día, subiendo la calefacción.

-Así que esa es la razón, decían de un espectro espantoso que asustaba, ahora entiendo.

-A la semana, ella le dijo al rey Atobe Keigo, si había una persona que hubiera sido favorecido principalmente con su amabilidad muchas veces, para ser testigo de su defensa, dejaría de pasearse de esa manera tan espantosa. Pero no debía ser cualquier persona, debía ser alguien de corazón puro, con actitud intachable, honesto, solemne, culto, educado, constante, paciente y sobre todo muy hermoso, un hombre perfecto, pidió; cuentan que el rey Atobe Keigo el bello sonrío con victoria y presento a tal persona en tan solo unos minutos. Y se trata de…

Y hablando de Roma, se asoma. Pues justamente quien salvo al reino de semejante castigo hacia acto de presencia, el rey Tezuka Kunimitsu, el joven que despertaba tanta admiración.

-… -Tezuka caminaba por los pasillos. Esa historia si bien había sido verdadera, hubiera tratado de evitar algo tan indecoroso, pero el ciertamente había salido de viaje a acampar con su abuelo; así que cuando regreso en vez de una bienvenida, Atobe lo jaloneo del brazo por los pasillos hasta presentarlo donde Ryuzaki-sensei.

Más adelante, un par de chicos chismosos también hablaban…

-Dicen que el rey Atobe Keigo, mando a azotar con los Higa a unos muchachos, por decirle Bello a él y a Kabaji la bestia y después los exilio.

-¡Está prohibido perder el tiempo! ¡50 vueltas! -les ordeno Tezuka al final del pasillo.

-¡Pero si son muchos kilómetros! -se quejaban los chismosos chicos.

-¡100! -dijo finalmente retirándose, ciertamente todos esos rumores y aún más habían llegado a Tezuka Kunimitsu, pero parecía que todo lo (malo) que escuchaba de Atobe le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro muy rápido; sabía que Keigo tenía su carácter, por su puesto tampoco dudo de su amabilidad, a él, le había ayudado de muchas maneras, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por malos dichos, el comprobó y vio él mismo la amabilidad de Atobe Keigo y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con algunas actitudes ególatras, el caso es que era muy amable con él. Claramente también los demás exageraban.

Tranquilamente caminaba por los pasillos pues Atobe le había pedido que viniera a cierto lugar, una vez ingresando, parecía que Keigo realizaba una conferencia de prensa y que algo muy importante ocurría.

-Así es... este es el hombre que Ore-sama ha reconocido –hablaba por un micrófono Atobe, mirando a Tezuka Kunimitsu -Oi, Tezuka ¡Ore-sama te aplastará a nada! -Keigo sonreía con raqueta en mano, estaba anunciado bajo decreto que él era el único rival predestinado de Tezuka.

-… -mientras las cámaras fotográficas les cegaban la vista y les filmaban para la TV. Kunimitsu tenía que admitir, Atobe era el más altanero y orgulloso que jamás haya visto.

* * *

En la tarde…

Los cuatro príncipes elegidos como sucesores se presentaron ante los cuatro reyes.

-Te quitare el puesto de pilar central del Seigaku -Ryoma Echizen apuntando con su raqueta a Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-Gekokyujou Atobe-buchou –decía otro en pose de pelea, ese era Hiyoshi Wakashi del Hyotei.

-¡Shiraishi! ¡Shiraishi! -Kintaro Toyama saltando de alegría (XD).

-Los machacare algún día -expresaba Kirihara Akaya, con un duelo de tenis escrito para Yukimura.

Y ellos eran los mocosos irrespetuosos, los príncipes distinguidos como sucesores, que ya estaban en afronte de guerra contra los reyes.

-Está bien, pero hoy vinieron a tomar él te con nosotros -indicaba Yukimura amablemente -siéntense.

Y así transcurría el tiempo, se escuchaba la música clásica de Wagner donde curiosamente los mocosos, escribo los príncipes elegidos como sucesores se mantenían en silencio, cosa que extraño a los reyes.

-¿Díganme porque este repentino silencio? -preguntaba Shiraishi.

Tres de los príncipes elegidos como sucesores se sobresaltaron, definitivamente había algo raro. El único que no reacciono diferente era el príncipe Echizen.

Por su lado el rey Tezuka Kunimitsu miraba a su hijo adoptivo (XD) al príncipe elegido como su sucesor Ryoma, pues había notado algo extraño en su actitud, claro para todo el que lo viera quizás no habría diferencia en el niño tan ajeno y aburrido como de costumbre, pero Tezuka conocía muy bien a Echizen, ya sea porque más o menos tenían un carácter parecido, claro él no era irrespetuoso como el pequeño, pero por su puesto estaba muy orgulloso (como solo un padre adoptivo podía estarlo) de Ryoma. Pues en estos momentos unía su corazón, la crianza del talentoso ichinen y debía impedir que sea arrogante, en ese aspecto tenia cierto parecido a Atobe Keigo, pues Inui una vez había dicho "Echizen tiene la personalidad de Tezuka y la arrogancia de Atobe, será un buchou muy interesante por cierto" no sabía a qué se refería con interesante la verdad. Tanto el rey del Seigaku y el príncipe se miraron seriamente no apartando la mirada. Al parecer de esta manera se entendían.

-¡Que aburrido! -se quejaba Kintaro -¿Shiraishiiii no puedes cambiar de música?

-Kin-chan ahora no.

-¡Pero Shiraishi!

-Deberías enseñarle algo de elegancia a tu protegido -expresaba Atobe mordazmente, pero no hablando más del tema, manteniendo su mirada por completo en un voluminoso libro, pues lo leía atentamente.

-¿Akaya que tal tu día?

-M-muy bien buchou -contesto Kirihara nervioso.

-Ya veo… -expresó Yukimura mirándolo con curiosidad, Akaya se comportaba muy extraño, al parecer escondía algo.

Hiyoshi estaba irritado mirando a Kirihara pues no estaba fingiendo muy bien que digamos, obviamente por la mirada que le dio Yukimura sospechaba algo, así no podría gekokyujou a Atobe-buchou, él debía tener su coro y sus fans alrededor despojando a Atobe Keigo de todo ello, claro que lo lograría, Atobe Keigo corearía su nombre y le aceptaría humildemente como el rey del Hyotei.

-Ni en tus sueños Hiyoshi -dijo Atobe con una sonrisa de victoria, regresando su mirada al voluminoso libro.

Y de esta manera tan curiosa transcurrió la tarde.

-Creo que ya es hora para que los príncipes elegidos como sucesores, vayan a dormir -indicaba Shiraishi.

-No, apenas son las nueve de la noche -protestaba Kintaro -¡Koshimae vayamos a las canchas de tenis a retar oponentes!

-No quiero -dijo Ryoma secamente.

-¿Por qué no Koshimaeee?

-Kin-chan mejor ve a dormir -ordenaba Shiraishi.

-¡No!

-Hazme caso.

-¡No!

-Sí.

-¡NO!

-Tú me has obligado a esto -Shiraishi amenazaba mientras desenrollaba su venda.

-¡Ah, no! ¡El brazo veneno no! Está bien iré a dormir -retirándose.

-Buenas noches buchou -Akaya se fue rápidamente, todavía actuando sospechosamente.

-Que te vaya bien -expresaba Yukimura con una dulce sonrisa, pero pensaba –"sé que estas ocultando algo, pero lo descubriré, espero que no sea para tu desgracia."

-Me voy buchou -decía Ryoma con nervios de acero, como todo príncipe sucesor de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-Hn -Kunimitsu asintió dando permiso.

-Wizz -pero antes de retirarse -y mada mada dane a todos.

-Cuida tu lengua boy -dijo Yukimura.

-Eres un novato muy impertinente -Atobe manteniendo su mirada en el voluminoso libro.

-Buenas noches Echizen-kun -Shiraishi parecía tomarlo divertidamente.

Tezuka miraba seriamente al pequeño que se retiraba con una sonrisa.

Una vez que los príncipes elegidos como sucesores no estaban presentes.

-Tezuka debes enseñarle más educación al príncipe elegido como sucesor de tu reino -sugería Yukimura -si quieres puedes confiármelo para que lo eduque.

-Me niego -dijo Tezuka, si era arrogante Echizen, pero en todo caso eso no dificultaba su desempeño en el equipo y él estaba muy contento por ello.

-Pero… ¿no les parece que estaban actuando de manera extraña? Kin-chan se comportaba menos vivaz que de costumbre -explicaba Shiraishi.

-Yo también note a Akaya nervioso -informo Yukimura.

-Pero Koshimae estaba como siempre -señalaba Shiraishi.

-No -negó Tezuka -estaba actuando de una manera extraña, lo note algo ansioso.

-¿En serio? –preguntaba Shiraishi.

-Si Tezuka lo dice es porque así debe ser, el conoce bien la actitud del pequeño príncipe elegido del Seigaku -dijo Yukimura -así que tres de cuatro se estaban comportando sospechosamente ¿y Hiyoshi? -miraron a Atobe.

-¿Qué? –cuestiono Atobe -pues si parecía algo raro -regresando la mirada a su voluminoso libro.

-Mañana tendremos una reunión debido a este suceso -expresó Tezuka preocupado, pues de los príncipes elegidos como sucesores, dependía en gran parte el futuro de sus respectivos equipos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -apoyo Shiraishi.

-Pues si no hay nada más que discutir por hoy… -retirándose Yukimura.

-Si hay algo -cerrando aquel voluminoso libro Atobe -sinceramente Tezuka, deberías salir más seguido a divertirte.

Kunimitsu observo a Keigo tratando de entender, pestañando.

-Ah no te preocupes por eso, hace dos días atrás Tezuka-kun y yo fuimos a comer nagashi somen -hablaba Shiraishi.

-¡¿Qué?! -Keigo parecía horrorizado de la idea, que Kunimitsu fuera hacer tal cosa.

-A comer nagashi somen.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-¡Que Tezuka y yo-!

-No soy sordo sabes y espero una explicación –mirando a Tezuka rigurosamente.

-Consiste en atrapar fideos –hablaba Shiraishi -los tallarines se colocan en una vara larga de bambú que lleva agua helada y el somen baja de la vara mientras se toman con los palillos y luego se sumergen en el caldo de tsuyu para ser ingeridos.

-Ser capaz de tomar los fideos requiere de cierta cantidad de destreza, habitualmente los fideos que no se toman en el momento no se comen, así que se ejerce una presión a los comensales para que lleguen a tomar tanto como puedan -Tezuka explicaba también -es una técnica que me ha enseñado Shiraishi, no existe ningún otro tipo de alimento que requiera de ese nivel de juicio y de trabajo en equipo, que solo se encuentra en el tenis. He aprendido mucho y como tal le he dado las gracias.

-Si… -respondía Shiraishi, él no sabía como Tezuka había llegado a semejante conclusión.

-¡Ya sé que es el nagashi somen! supongo que deberé encargarme de ello, pues aquí aún no hay establecimientos lujosos con corrientes naturales -indicaba Keigo – ¡Por eso-

-Deberías intentarlo Atobe –sugería Kunimitsu.

-Deja de hacer el tonto -Keigo cruzando las piernas -y también debes dejar de pararte por las mañanas en las puertas del reino para saludar a la gente del pueblo ¡haz caído bajo Tezuka! cuantas veces debo decírtelo, ya sabes, no debes hacer esas cosas ¡Eres rey, solo debes quedarte aquí y nada más!

Yukimura y Shiraishi se miraron.

-Y no te atrevas a leer un libro -exigía -Ore-sama necesita de toda la atención.

Y de esta manera Atobe seguía hablando, mientras Tezuka parecía que tomaba su té tranquilamente.

-Entonces nos retiramos -anuncio Yukimura.

-Sí, buenas noches -Shiraishi se despedía también.

Pues el rey Atobe parecía que iba a dar un gran y largo discurso acerca de cómo debía comportarse un rey, algo cansador para los que se retiraban.

En los pasillos.

-Tezuka-kun parece que se acostumbró -expresaba Shiraishi divertido, pero -mañana debemos averiguar que está sucediendo -decía seriamente.

-Por supuesto -apoyaba Yukimura -mañana nos reuniremos con ellos…

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Institutrices los hemos reunido aquí, porque los príncipes elegidos como sucesores, tienen una actitud extraña -expresaba Atobe divertido.

Oishi Syuchiroh del Seigaku, Oshitari Yuushi del Hyotei, Sanada Genchirou del Rikkaidai y Kenjitou Koishikawa del Shitenhouji, los fuku-buchous (sub-capitanes) de las cuatro escuelas principales del reino, estaban delante de los reyes.

-¿I-institutrices? -tartamudeo Sanada por el título que se les atribuía.

-Nodrizas, nanas, niñeras, como quieras llamarlo, ya sabes -contesto Atobe sonriendo con malicia.

-Ya sé que estamos encargados de la educación o instrucción de uno, no, de varios niños en el hogar, digo en las escuelas, pero darnos esos títulos… -era Oishi -aunque claro no estoy diciendo que el trabajo de alguien que cría una criatura ajena no es decente, así que creo que debería ser un honor.

Las demás institutrices, escribo fuku-buchous lo miraban fulminantemente para que se callara, por supuesto no estaban de acuerdo.

-Como dijo Atobe -explicaba Tezuka -todos los príncipes elegidos como sucesores de las principales escuelas se han comportado de una manera sospechosa.

-¿Echizen también? -pregunto Oishi.

-Hm -asintió Tezuka -por eso ¿Oishi viste alguna actitud diferente en él?

-No, lo único que vi fue que estaba tomando ponta más de lo debido.

-¿…?

-Pero, pensé que le habías dado permiso, él me dijo, buchou me ordeno recién que debo tomar solo ponta; además Echizen indicó también que los científicos de un lugar lejano, sacaron un artículo en un periódico no de este lugar, demostrando que la ponta hace crecer y es más saludable que la leche, hasta le entregue el dinero de mi almuerzo para que compre más.

-¿Algo más? -preguntaba Tezuka, esperando que fuera el único suceso extraño.

-¡Ah! El lunes se fue de paseo solo, me explicó que iba aun jardín a respirar el perfume de las flores, pero cuando salía empezó una lluvia torrencial, aun así se disponía a ir, también me pareció extraño la verdad -recordaba Oishi -me tranquilizo cuando me confeso, que pensaba dirigirse secretamente a un orfanato a ayudar con los quehaceres domésticos y donar el dinero que se había ganado en una lotería. Sinceramente me sentí tan feliz que le di permiso, quise ayudar también, le entregue casi toda mi herencia que me dio mi familia y la mitad de mi ropa, no saben cuan orgulloso estoy de Echizen; ni siquiera sabía que había un concurso de lotería por los alrededores. Llego muy noche pues me comentó que se detuvo a ayudar al hospital y al asilo también –anunciaba dichoso.

A todos (menos a Tezuka) les recorrió un gotón frio por la cabeza.

-… -Tezuka sabía que el fuku-buchou de su equipo era confiable, pero como en estos casos, Oishi también era despistado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, la actitud de otro de los príncipes del Seigaku esta extraña -decía Yukimura.

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionaba Oishi.

-Ayer Fuji Syusuke no llevo las fotos de los preparativos del evento que pienso realizar en la galería de arte -Yukimura daba una explicación -por eso hoy, no se publicó dicho artículo en el periódico.

-Así que por ese motivo Mizuki me llamo, insistió en que debía destituir a Fuji del puesto de fotógrafo oficial del reino, por su puesto me negué –daba a conocer Atobe, Keigo le había dado el título de fotógrafo oficial, pues Fuji Sysusuke para su currículum vítae le presento fotos muy buenas de cierto rey, de nombre Tezuka Kunimitsu; todos sabían que tomarle una foto sin consentimiento a Kunimitsu era algo complicado, solo un genio habiloso que aceptara dicho reto lo lograría y ese era Syusuke.

-Hay algo inquietante en todo esto -reflexionaba Shiraishi.

Tezuka afirmo con la cabeza, él sabía que Fuji era el genio jugador que no tenía el brío de lucha y era el príncipe más difícil de tratar respecto al desempeño en el tenis, ciertamente, pero había algo más en todos estos acontecimientos.

-Pero si a tus niños los cuido bien -Oishi hablaba consternado -soy buen niñero, digo… fuku-buchou ¡Tezuka te prometo que cuido bien de tus hijos adoptivos! tal vez tenga un problema y no pueda con ello, sin embargo parece feliz siempre está sonriendo, quizás este nervioso por el título de fotógrafo oficial ¡oh criatura! …sin embargo él es muy hábil y todo un genio, posiblemente quiera una cámara fotográfica nueva -mientras Oishi hablaba los demás lo miraban, el título de institutriz le iba como guante a la mano -y si se peleó con alguien, sin embargo-

-Oishi -llamo Tezuka para que dejara de parlotear.

-Ahora es el turno de la institutriz del Hyotei -sonreía Atobe con malicia.

-No seas estúpido no me llamas así -decía Oshitari -yo que sé, que hace Hiyoshi, suficiente tengo con Gakuto. Los dos juntos serían un dolor de cabeza -expresaba aburrido.

A veces Oshitari era tan negligente.

-¿Y bien Kenjitou? Aunque ya sé lo que paso, me dijo Kin-chan que lo ataste aun árbol de nuevo, vi la cuerda roída escapo para bien, porque la última vez te olvidaste de él hasta el día siguiente ¿luego de escapar a donde habrá ido? No lo vi por los alrededores -sacaba conclusiones solo Shiraishi sin ayuda del fuku-buchou del Shitenhouji, que pocos sabían que tenía; pronto se convirtió en un mito, pero según los rumores se decía que el Shitenhouji si tenía institutriz, escribo fuku-buchou.

-Sanada, dime que pasa con Akaya – hablo Yukimura.

-No lo sé, pero voy a investigar -expresaba Sanada -¿qué actitud te pareció extraña en él?

-Estaba muy nervioso y aunque me desafío lo vi algo dudoso, me entrego esta nota de duelo como de costumbre -dándole a Sanada el papel, quien se puso a leer...

-"¡Esto es inconcebible!" -pensaba renegando Sanada por semejante descuido.

Luego…

¡CLONC!

-¡Este kanji está mal escrito! ¡Tarondoru! -Sanada tirándole una de las latas vacías de ponta (de Ryoma) en la cabeza a Kirihara.

Se habían reunido los rebeldes que si bien recuerdo eran llamados los cuervos, mmm... si ese título se les atribuía especialmente por los príncipes elegidos como sucesores y aquel famoso dicho del anterior capitulo que acabo de leer y recordar (XD), en fin en aquel lugar que se alumbraba con una vela, de cortinas desgarradas, vidrios rotos, lleno de polvo, con murciélagos, telarañas y… (¡Ya basta! Y van cuatro…) bueno, bueno, con una chimenea que brindaba calor (¿felices ahora? ¬ ¬). Se habían reunido por un llamado urgente de Sanada, todos con su túnica larga oscura.

-Los reyes sospechan que algo extraño está sucediendo -anunciaba Sanada.

-Todo es por culpa de Kirihara -acusaba Hiyoshi.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Niño hongo te voy a machacar! -se defendía Akaya.

-¡¿Quién es niño hongo?! ¡Kiricienta! -Hiyoshi respondiendo.

-¡Yo no soy tal cosa!

-¡Silencio! ¡Y Akaya continua fregando el piso! –ordenaba Sanada, luego -lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos-

Se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Otro nuevo integrante había llegado con su túnica larga.

-Para resumir, evitando su famosa pregunta y ahorrar tiempo porque a alguien le dio flojera escribir el resto, soy Jackal del Rikkaidai y-

Kirihara quien también se había descubierto el rostro, le hacía señas con los brazos para que se retirara.

-Veo que más miembros del Rikkaidai están presentes -se expresaba Sanada orgulloso, quitándose el capuchón de la túnica larga oscura.

-S-Sanada… -decía Jackal sorprendido, la verdad, él también quería vengarse de Sanada.

-Así que estos son los rebeldes –apareció por detrás alguien con un aura súper escabrosa.

-¡Y-Yukimura! -hablo Sanada tartamudeando, Kirihara y Jackal se cubrieron sus rostros mientras pensaban como escapar, para salvar sus vidas.

-Pupiina –dijo al parecer Yukimura.

-¡Nioh! -por todos. Nioh de la nada había llegado.

-Sí. Para resumir evitando su famosa pregunta y ahorrar tiempo porque a alguien le dio flojera escribir el resto, mi razón es que, eh pensado formar mi propio reino: Nioh-Unido –dijo animado.

-Es bueno tener maravillosos aliados, pero siéntense -daba la bienvenida Sanada.

-Y el ogro los recibió tan cortésmente como podría hacerlo un ogro, y los invitó a sentarse -balbuceaba Kirihara que se había puesto a fregar el piso.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? -grito consternado Sanada, pues el príncipe elegido como sucesor del Rikkaidai que fregaba los pisos le había llamado ogro.

-¡Ah! así que aquí estaba el cabello de alga -decía Nioh divertido.

-¡…! -Kirihara a pesar del peligro estaba a punto de correr a avisarle todo al rey Yukimura-buchou.

-Aun falto yo -otro nuevo integrante había llegado, dando un salto acrobático enorme situándose en el medio.

-¿Mukahi-san que haces aquí? –expresaba Hiyoshi.

-Yo también me quiero vengar. Para resumir… y… evitarles su famosa… este… ¡que rayos! – (No, no era por rebelde que no decía su línea entrenada al estilo espartano, es porque se le había olvidado, solo por las dudas lo aclaro XD) –…como sea ¡Me hacen jugar recientemente en el Hyotei a dobles con alguien que no sabe nada, es natural que me quiera vengar!

-¡Pero yo soy con quien juegas a dobles! –Hiyoshi gritaba.

-Ahora ya sabes ¿y que se supone que es este sitio? –Mukahi Gakuto miraba desaprobando el lugar (el ingrato), pero luego (después de una amenaza XD) dijo -no importa y no estuve presente en la anterior reunión pues alguien a pesar que le decía la contraseña muchas veces no me dejo pasar, los nuevos asintieron dándole la razón.

Ryoma miro a esa persona acusadoramente, pero no dijo nada.

-Además tengo un buen dato que les puede servir… -sonriendo Gakuto -lo escuche de Yuushi…

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron y para Tezuka, Echizen cada vez tenía una actitud más extraña todavía, si de alguna manera esto continuaba y Ryoma no podía convertirse en el Pilar central del Seigaku y buchou en su tercer año, entonces…

-¡Tezuka-buchou! ¡Yo lo respeto mucho! ¡También tengo la convicción de dar lo mejor de mí, como pilar central del Seigaku! –decía Horio.

Seguramente era su imaginación, una ilusión muy inoportuna la verdad.

-¿Buchou? -pregunto Horio.

-¡100 vueltas! -ordeno Tezuka, ah Kunimitsu le empezó a agarrar el pánico, no le empezó a preocupar pues él era estoico, no podía permitir que Horio ocupara el puesto de Echizen, no tenía nada en contra de Horio pero no era el indicado, aun con sus años de tenis (que siempre presumía) le faltaba mucho.

-¿Tezuka que te sucede? -de repente alguien le saco de sus pensamientos, pues conocía muy bien al buchou, percibiendo que le inquietaba algo.

-Oishi –(el niñero XD).

-¿Aun estas preocupado por lo de Echizen?

-… -asintió.

-Tengo un plan si te parece bien -dijo sonriendo Oishi, después le explico con lujo de detalles en qué consistía su plan, Tezuka al final accedió no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, pero…

-¿¡Qué Tezuka desapareció!? -preguntaba Atobe Keigo.

Lo siguiente que se supo, es que helicópteros, policías privados y Kabaji buscaban a Tezuka Kunimitsu, que había desaparecido según informes desde el día de ayer, a las 19:22 p.m. la última persona que lo vio era interrogado.

-¡Dinos todo lo que sabes!

-Todo lo que se, tardaría mucho desde que comencé a aprender después de todo fue hace tiempo ¿a qué se refieren? conocer algo y si no lo sé, sería un problema estoy ocupado en estos momentos, tampoco leo mentes si piensan que tengo esa habilidad, para saber a qué tipo de cosas se refieren, si se explicaran mejor aunque no por ello den por hecho que yo se algo de lo que quieren saber, todo lo que se dé hoy día o es todo lo que se del día de ayer, si se trata de hoy… -sí, era Ibu.

Y así seguía hablando sin llegar a nada, Ibu no era de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Por otro lado, los tres reyes estaban reunidos.

-Yo creo que todo esto es una exageración -indicaba Seiichi Yukimura.

-Según los informes si se inicia una rebelión a los primeros que pueden atacar es a uno de nosotros -expresaba Atobe preocupado, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Pero no desapareció solo Tezuka-kun, fueron todos los titulares del Seigaku, a lo mejor se fueron de excursión o algo parecido -explicaba Shiraishi.

-¿Todo el Seigaku? ¿¡Porque no me lo dijeron antes!? -reñía Atobe.

-Pensé que lo sabias, el que te informo no te dijo todo al parecer -llevando su mano al mentón pensativamente Yukimura -o ¿es que solo escuchaste la parte de Tezuka desapareció y te fuiste?

-Lo mejor será que ceses con esta búsqueda -aconsejaba Shiraishi -no vaya a ser que le hagas pasar por una mala escena a Tezuka-

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas, pues habían llamado a la puerta. Luego ingresaron los policías privados y Kabaji, que trasladaban aun Tezuka que fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos.

-Joven rey Atobe encontramos al joven rey Tezuka con sus compañeros, el Seigaku, al parecer se fueron de excursión a ver el amanecer, obedeciendo sus órdenes trajimos al rey Tezuka, algunos miembros de su equipo opusieron resistencia pues no querían que nos llevemos al joven rey Tezuka, por eso los sometimos a choques eléctricos -informaba uno de ellos.

-…Bien… pueden retirarse -ordeno Atobe, por lo que se marcharon los que habían cumplido con tan noble misión.

-…

-…

Un incómodo silencio inundo el lugar. Tanto Tezuka y Atobe se miraban silenciosamente.

-…

-…

Yukimura y Shiraishi sabían que esto debió haber irritado a Kunimitsu, era algo serio, pero no podían evitarlo en el fondo estaban divirtiéndose, pues no nos olvidemos de su lado sádico.

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy Tezuka? -finalmente hablo Atobe como si nada, sentándose en el sofá -¿te divertiste?

-Hn.

-Ya veo, me alegro por ti.

-Pero -dijo Tezuka -hubiera ido mejor si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por todo un ejército de secuestradores.

-Si supongo -decía Atobe -algunos inconvenientes tenía que tener tu día, pero deberías estar feliz, esta anécdota tan curiosa podrás escribirlo en el diario que dicen que tienes.

-… -Tezuka.

-Además es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? -Kunimitsu no sabía ni como remotamente era su culpa.

-Sí hubieras avisado por un mensaje o algo en estos días de peligrosa rebeldía, no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Te envié un mensaje a tu celular -Tezuka era precavido.

-Yo no recibí nada.

-... -Tezuka lo miro seriamente, pues Keigo había arruinado un día tan importante, donde tenía que inculcar aún más a Echizen como pilar central del Seigaku.

-¿Ah~n? ¿estás dando a entender que Ore-sama miente? Para comprobarlo voy a demostrártelo -con un chasquido de dedos mando a traer todos sus celulares. Una vez que trajeron dichos celulares, los cuales se lo presentaron en charola de plata, uno a uno empezó a revisar.

Tiempo después… (XD)

Por la expresión de Atobe, al parecer si había recibido el mensaje.

-Bueno, debiste mandármelo al celular del lunes del turno de la noche, te dije el orden una vez, en fin Ore-sama te hará un calendario –expresó -y tampoco es para que te lo tomes tan apecho, solo fue un pequeño error.

-¿Pequeño error? -pregunto Kunimitsu -todo ese ejército llego con helicópteros impidiendo incluso la vista del amanecer -en ese entonces todo el Seigaku esperaba ver el sol, pero solo vieron helicópteros aparecer -luego descendieron rápidamente aquellas personas y sin decir una palabra, trataron de llevarme a la fuerza.

-Ah, sí eso, solo les dije que te rescataran y punto. Es personal nuevo y vaya que son obedientes, además les ordene que te trajeran sin hacerte daño ¿cumplieron?

-Hm -afirmo.

-Ves, entonces no hay problema.

-Pero sometieron con choques eléctricos a mis compañeros de equipo.

-No fue a todos y vamos no debió dolerles mucho -mientras ojeaba una revista Atobe.

-Kawamura, Momoshiro y Kaidoh no estarían de acuerdo contigo -explicaba Kunimitsu recordando, si, ellos 3 eran los que habían hecho resistencia y Kawamura el que más daño se había llevado, pues con su raqueta en mano era imparable o si lo era, por lo visto… El resto, Inui anotaba datos en su cuaderno, Fuji se divertía viendo la escena, Echizen estaba detrás de Tezuka, Oishi quiso ayudar pero recibió el mismo trato de los tres señalados (Kawamura, Momoshiro y Kaidoh) cayó a la primera, no tenía tanta resistencia, Eiji fue a socorrerlo asustado –todo hubiera marchado a peor si no hubiera visto a Kabaji y accedí a que me llevaran, en aquellos helicópteros que al parecer no traen el sello de la familia Atobe en ellos ¿y esto se debe?

-Nuevos -Keigo explico, mientras miraba tranquilamente una revista de moda.

-Atobe.

-No tienes que decir nada Tezuka, entiendo -dijo seriamente Keigo dejando de cruzar las piernas, para ponerse de pie -no necesitas agradecérmelo, este en uno de los tantos privilegios de los que goza el hombre que Ore-sama a reconocido.

-…

-…

-… -Tezuka solo pudo suspirar.

-Ahora que todo se aclaró creo que por hoy postergaremos la visita de los príncipes -anunciaba Shiraishi.

-¿Ah~n? ¿Porque? No le veo motivo -señalaba Atobe -todo debe volver a la normalidad.

A la hora del té, con casi todos los príncipes elegidos como sucesores…

-¿Eh, donde esta Koshimae? -preguntaba Kintaro.

-Ah, se fue de excursión a ver el amanecer con todo el Seigaku -expresaba Shiraishi.

-¿En serio? ¡Que divertido! Pero ¿por qué esta aquí Tezuka? Que extraño.

-Ah… es solo que… -Shiraishi mirando a Kunimitsu quien tomaba su te cerrado los ojos y Atobe se sobresaltó un poco, pero mantuvo la mirada en su voluminoso libro -Kin-chan ¿no te gustaría ir de excursión un día de estos con todo el Shitenhouji? -cambiando de tema estratégicamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Que divertido! -dijo Kintaro eufórico, moviendo sus brazos en celebración y en una de esas al parecer accidentalmente, tiro el libro voluminoso que estaba en manos de Atobe, que de aquí a un tiempo leía curiosamente cada martes de la semana.

Lo más extraño es que 'al parecer' el libro voluminoso, en realidad era hueco y tenía un cuaderno dentro albergado en él. Dicho libro voluminoso cayo en la mesita y encima de los pasteles, al parecer el cuaderno…

-Mi diario… -que resultó ser el diario de Tezuka Kunimitsu, pues el mismo lo había reconocido. Lo peor Keigo lo leía delante de él, cada martes le había visto leyendo ese libro voluminoso, especialmente cuando era la hora del té con los príncipes elegidos. Ya comprendía Kunimitsu el plan de Keigo, pues él después y antes de ello, tenía el día más ocupado de todos para preocuparse o asegurarse de su diario. Dirigiendo su mirada a Atobe, arqueando una ceja exigiendo una explicación.

-Eso… -la verdad ahora Atobe no sabía que decir.

-¿Este es uno de los tantos privilegios de los que goza el hombre que Ore-sama a reconocido? -solo alguien como Yukimura que se estaba divirtiendo, podía haber dicho aquel comentario en ese momento.

-…

Tezuka simplemente se puso de pie, tomo su diario y se retiró de ahí estoicamente.

-Permiso -y cerró la puerta. En la habitación otro incomodo mutismo se produjo.

-…

-…

-¡Eso no fue gracioso Yukimura! –finalmente reclamo Keigo, recordando lo que había dicho el rey del Rikkaidai.

* * *

Y al día siguiente…

A la hora del almuerzo en la amplia mesa donde comían solo los cuatro reyes y los príncipes elegidos como sucesores, Keigo hablaba de su mañana jactanciosamente…

-Y así, Ore-sama como siempre es el mejor de todos.

-Hn -dio la razón Tezuka.

-Claro mi belleza es inmensa.

-Hn -nuevamente apoyando Tezuka.

-…Todos tienen que reconocer la grandeza de Ore-sama.

-Hn -Kunimitsu otra vez.

-Y… también mi mayor grado de excelencia…

-Hn -Tezuka.

-¡Tezuka! -grito Atobe exigiendo una explicación, pues Kunimitsu claramente estaba siendo sarcástico, tratando de molestarlo -¡si tienes algo que reclamar, dilo!

-Hn.

-Ya tengo suficiente de estos juegos infantiles ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Ni que anotaras cosas prohibidas en tu diario. Deberías estar agradecido que me entere de tu diario vivir.

-Hn.

-¿¡Que piensas hacer, la ley del hielo sarcástico a Ore-sama!?

-Hn.

-¡…! -Atobe lo miro fulminándole con la mirada, tirando la servilleta de mala manera a la mesa -¡Ya tengo suficiente de esta discusión!

-Hn.

-¡A ver y cuando me vuelvo a preocupar por ti, Tezuka! -dijo retirándose Atobe.

-Hn.

Una vez que Keigo se fue, cerrando la gran puerta de un tiro.

-Dijo discusión, pero el único que discutió fue él -indicaba Shiraishi.

-Supongo que se le pasara -hablo Seichii -Tezuka ¿aún está en pie el partido de práctica? ¿Cómo está la salud de tu equipo?

-Ellos gozan de perfecta salud –informo con verdad Kunimitsu -están preparados.

-Me alegro.

-Koshimae pensé que iba a aburrirme como siempre, pero esto fue extrañamente divertido -susurraba Kintaro sobre la escena que acababa de ver de Tezuka y Atobe.

-Mada mada dane -sonreía Ryoma, claramente Tezuka-buchou también tenía su lado insolente. Por su puesto lo ocurrido había sido planeado, Mukahi Gakuto les informo que Atobe leía el diario de Tezuka, además sobre el secuestro también tenían que ver los cuervos, pues Hiyoshi le había dado la noticia dramatizada a Atobe.

* * *

Y pasaron los días donde Kunimitsu cuando se dirigía a Keigo solo le decía sus conocidos hnds y además ya no asistía a la hora del té.

-Sinceramente… creo que está exagerando -expresaba Atobe, mirando por la amplia ventana del balcón.

Yukimura y Shiraishi se miraron, luego suspiraron.

-Quizás una disculpa sería lo adecuado -aconsejaba Yukimura.

-Tezuka-kun no es rencoroso así que no habrá problema, pero después de todo lo sucedido un lo siento, lo amerita -Shiraishi apoyaba.

-¿Una disculpa…? -pensaba Keigo -está bien, Ore-sama a pesar de su grandeza le dará una disculpa inolvidable a Tezuka.

-En realidad, creo que con un lo siento sería suficiente -expresaba Shiraishi.

-Una disculpa inolvidable a Tezuka, tanto que jamás se atreverá a molestarse con Ore-sama nuevamente, pase lo que pase, se entere de lo que se entere, suceda lo que suceda, le haga lo que le haga -se decía Keigo así mismo animado.

-¿¡…!?

* * *

Y así, unos días después, en una noche cálida, el cielo sin una nube, donde la luna resplandecía…

-Buenas noches -saludaba Tezuka ingresando a la sala de té de los reyes.

-Ah Tezuka-kun que sorpresa -le recibía Shiraishi contento de verlo de vuelta.

-Pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver por aquí en un largo tiempo, que grata sorpresa –dijo Yukimura.

-Hm, Atobe me dijo que viniera -afirmo el rey del Seigaku.

-Ya veo, al parecer todo se arregló -Yukimura expresaba tranquilamente -pensé que su discordia duraría un tiempo más.

-¿Discordia? -cuestionaba Kunimitsu.

-¿Acaso no te enojaste con Atobe-kun? -decía Shiraishi sorprendido.

-Mmm, mi diario no era aquel solo lo tengo para despistar, el verdadero está en otro sitio y la interrupción de la excursión del Seigaku, pese a todo, Atobe solo se preocupó por mi bienestar -explicaba Kunimitsu -y si actué de esa manera es porque tiene que ver con nuestras sospechas de la rebelión y se relaciona con los príncipes elegidos.

Después de una concisa y certera explicación de Tezuka, que por el momento no se da a conocer.

-Ya veo -decía Shiraishi emocionado -pero habrá que ver sus agallas.

-Después de todo deberán probar si son aptos -sonreía Yukimura divertido -Atobe me comento algo parecido.

-Hablando de Atobe-kun, creo que deberíamos decirle que no tiene ningún conflicto con Tezuka-kun.

-Sí para detener sus planes –Yukimura expresaba.

-¿Planes? –pregunto Kunimitsu.

Justo cuando iban a explicarle se escuchó una melodía afuera, era la Sinfonía Nº 5 de Beethoven, que se escuchaba desde el patio posterior.

-¿Hm? -Tezuka se acercó a la muy amplia ventana (balcón) abierta de par en par, lo que vio…

Los faroles del lugar alumbraban todo el sitio, en el jardín estaba toda una orquesta sinfónica profesional que entonaban la música de Beethoven.

-¡Tezuka! ¡Mira y escucha la magnificencia de Ore-sama! -decía al mando como director, al frente, con batuta en mano dirigiendo dicha orquesta sinfónica Atobe Keigo el bello, con esmoquin al igual que todos, pero su traje era más magnifico.

También se podía ver a los titulares del Hyotei: Oshitari con el violín, Shishido con el violonchelo de mala gana, Gakuto y Jiroh con los clarinetes bajos, Choutarou en el piano, Hiyoshi con el trombón y Kabaji con el redoblante.

Kunimitsu estaba actualmente (en shock) pero aun estoico sin moverse, mirando en medio de la amplia ventana.

-Así que finalmente se disculpó -Shiraishi decia animado -una serenata disculpa y con orquesta sinfónica que entona la música preferida de Tezuka-kun.

-Supongo que este, es otro de los tantos privilegios de los que goza el hombre que Ore-sama a reconocido -sonreía Yukimura muy divertido, tomando de su te tranquilamente.

Tezuka Kunimitsu se limitó a suspirar pacientemente, debió haber imaginado tal escenario conociendo a Atobe Keigo.

Y de esta manera en un tranquilo reino, reinado por cuatro reyes, se llevaba a cabo una serenata sinfónica.

* * *

**Moraleja: "**_**No esperes nada a cambio y lo recibirás**_**" **(XD)

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Ok, termine este capítulo, lo tenía escrito hasta cierta parte hace 1 mes atrás, pero no lo terminaba XD, en fin me divertí mucho y si, a Atobe lo veo capaz de una serenata sinfónica, si ya le canto una canción a Tezuka junto con los demás, claro él como la figura principal, la canción era "Wonderful Days". _

_El avatar actual que tengo me gusta mucho es uno de los trabajos de Konomi-san (el autor de POT), me lo puse porque en realidad están vestidos (Tezuka y Atobe) como para este fic, ósea para la ocasión XD y se ven muy bien. (Ryoma también se ve bien.)_

_Y una explicación sobre el fic: _

_De las 4 escuelas principales: Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji. __ Como debieron leer __los reyes son los buchous (capitanes/presidentes), los demás titulares de estos 4 equipos son príncipes y aquí se diferencian también los príncipes elegidos como sucesores, ¡ah! y los fuku-buchous (sub-capitanes) son niñeros, institutrices, nanas-_

_¡Oye! (se quejan los fuku-buchous XD, ¬ ¬ está bien, está bien, serán príncipes pues como son titulares, pero para mí son niñeros-) ¿¡Otra vez!? (XD)._


End file.
